


Love in a Library

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Art Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Librarian Shiro (Voltron), Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro is the head librarian at the city's library and here is where he meets Keith. A bookish student who spends all his free time at the library.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Love in a Library

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter thread turned fic.

Shiro has been working for the city's library for years, in fact he's been the head librarian for two years and counting. He has his job down to a science, able to balance the books, managing schedules, keeping his employees happy, and stepping in to assist the mangers of the coffee bar, gift shop, and restaurant. It was overwhelming at first as he managed a large four-story library with all then nuances. Now he's knows the ins and outs like the back of his hand. 

Today was no different, he was behind the main counter organizing books onto the return cart, readying to return the books to their proper location when he notices young man walk up. Shiro placed the book down, adjusted his black rim glasses and bounded up to the counter, bright smile on his face. "Hello! May I help you?"

"Um yeah, hi. I need a student membership." 

Shiro nods and smiles, but he can't help but take in the exotic gaze of the other, violet eyes. How unusual, so pretty, he thinks. "For students it's $35 every three months or you can pay an annual fee of $120 which is a bit of a discount." Shiro continued to smile. 

The student scoffed, grinning. "That's a bit steep."

"Well we have to keep the lights on somehow," Shiro joked good naturedly. 

"Don't late fees cover that?" The man laughed once more.

"Touché."

"Luckily, I did my research. I'll pay the annual fee." Wallet in hand as he readied to pay. 

"May I see your student ID?" Shiro asks. He receives a head nod and the ID is handed over; he begins to type in the information for the new account. Keith Kogane. Shiro glances up smiling at him as fingers fly across the keyboard and complete the small form. 

"Okay, all done Mr. Kogane." He hands the student ID back.

"Keith is fine," he said with a shy smile. "You'll probably see a lot of me - um."

"Shiro."

"Shiro," Keith parrots back with a soft smile. 

Shiro can't help but smile as well, as the new membership card is printing. 

Once complete he pulls it from the printer and then gathers up the intro paper. "Now that you're a member you can utilize all amenities and get discounts on the eateries/shops. This goes over all the perks along with and basic info. If you have questions, feel free to nab us." 

Keith nods and takes his new card with the information. He adjusts his backpack and smiles. "Thanks for all your help Shiro." 

"Of course, let me know if you need anything else. I'll be here," he gestures to the counter. Keith give another nod and small smile before venturing deeper into the library.

From there Shiro found himself distracted whenever Keith made an appearance. It was a nice distraction, a change to the norm.

* * *

As the days continued, and the days bled to weeks, then bloomed into months and he found his attraction turning into a full-blown crush. He really was falling for the fiery, sweet and quiet Keith. Shiro found himself gravitating towards the student frequently during his normal day to day. He learned he was a diligent student, a bookworm of sorts, who went to school based on his scholarships and had to keep up his grades to keep the free money being shelled out for his schooling. He was in his second year and decided that studying here at the city library was better than the rowdy campus library. Shiro couldn't blame him. 

For the most part, Shiro let Keith study diligently until the student called him over needing a break. Shiro and Keith would talk, sometimes Shiro would treat Keith to a coffee from the coffee bar and he spend his break with him. It was nice and he love speaking with Keith. 

Sometimes it felt like they were flirting, Keith would say something flirty and Shiro would eat it up. It could be his imagination as it's been a while since he's flirted. Curtis was his last sorta boyfriend and Adam was his last serious relationship. That was years ago for both! 

On the weekends Keith would spend all day studying and doing homework, he'd come in and from opening till close and eat all his meals there and then retreat home. Those were Shiro's long days as he be there from opening to close as well, it was nice being able to spend breaks with Keith and to talk to him in passing. 

It made for a lively day.

Both Pidge a fellow librarian and Hunk the sous chef of the restaurant teased Shiro endless about Keith and how he was smitten with the studious bookworm. Shiro would always deny it, but he found truth in their words. Though he would never admit it to either as they were gossips.

Wheeling by, he found his attention nabbed as he looked at the books that were scattered about the nook Keith took residence in. Normally, Keith's books were of the accounting and finance variety. 

He was a numbers guy.

The books he had were painting techniques and Shiro paused, kneeling as he picked one up before glancing at Keith in wonder. "Are you an artist?"

"I dabble," he flushed. "I do art on the side, it's therapeutic you could say." There was something vulnerable in his voice. Something Shiro could relate to as books are his therapy after he retired from the military. His metal finger twitches around the spine of the book.

"I can understand that these help me as well," he waves the book he's holding. "That's why I came to work at the library. Surrounding myself with endless books," he chuckles, and Keith lets out a breath, shoulders sagging as he smiles back.

"Guess we both have our vices," he laughs. "Good ones at that, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Shiro agrees as he places the book back down. "Besides, I'm sure you haveta to take a creative break from all those numbers and policies you're drilling into your head. I commend you; most people couldn't handle trying to become an accountant."

Keith sucks in a breath. "I've always been good with numbers and not people, so –." He leaves his sentence open with a tiny shrug. 

"We get along just fine," Shiro counters.

A blush makes home on Keith's cheeks. "We do," he concedes happily. The look in his amethyst eyes and the softness of his smile make Shiro swoon and his heart jump. He was so gone for Keith.

* * *

Time continues to march and Shiro's silly heart is devotedly hung up on Keith. If Keith asked for the stars, Shiro would pluck them from the sky and present them along with his heart. He felt a bit ridiculous, a man his age so taken by a man several years younger. He should bury this crush of his. It did him and Keith no good.

* * *

Finals week came, the campus was only a couple miles away and because of the closeness the students began to flood in and occupy every nook, corner, and cranny. Keith's favorite spot was commandeered by some girls who were in full-blown panic mode about their up and coming finals. Shiro felt responsible for Keith losing his spot and he quickly collected his friend once he arrived at the library. "You can use one of the quiet rooms if you like, I made sure to reserve one for you.”

Keith blinked in surprise at the librarian. "Shiro, you didn't have to. I would have found another spot." 

"Trust me, there are no other spots –. Sorry, I should have warned you it gets hectic here during finals." Shiro led Keith so a small room, a colorful mural was painted on one wall and the rest of the room was all glass, providing a view to people watch. Opening the door, Shiro ushered Keith in. "Do you need anything, specific books, a coffee?" 

Keith shook his head, ink colored hair shining beautifully in the florescent lighting. "Naw, I'm good. Thanks, Shiro, for looking out for me." 

"Of course, Keith, anything you need, and I've got you covered." 

Was that cool sounding? Or lame? 

Shiro let the door closed behind him and suddenly felt lame, why did he say that. Ugh!

Little did he know Keith chuckled and flushed cutely. "Dork," he murmured to himself as a flush settled on his cheeks. Shiro was too darn cute for his own good and Keith's weak heart could only take so much cuteness.

* * *

As it was getting closer to finals wounding down, Shiro felt relief. The library would drift back to a normal pace and he'd be less busy, able to spend time with Keith again. With the influx it kept Shiro away from Keith which made his days drag slowly on. The bookworm (though could Shiro really call him that as he was one himself???) was the highlight to Shiro's day, without seeing Keith as much, Shiro just felt drained. 

Luckily, it was almost quitting time and Shiro was doing his last rounds before he'd step out. Coran, his right hand would be closing the library for Shiro. The head librarian was thankful he be able to hit the gym before heading home. Shiro loved working out as much as hitting the books. Today he'd be at the gym an hour earlier than normal. Bless Coran, bless him. 

Shiro didn't spot Keith and felt a bit disappointed he didn't see him off for the day. Going into the back he changed out of his clothes and into his workout gear, compression pants with a fitted sleeveless hooded shirt. His metal arm on full display as he removed his glasses and placed them carefully into the case before depositing in his gym bag. Shiro began to leave, waving at the closing crew as he made a swift exit.

Outside, was bright in the darkness. The moon shined down, and the streetlights illuminated the grounds. The gym wasn't far, just several blocks from the city library, the walk was a good warmup before he'd hit the treadmill and weights. As he drew closer to his destination a ruckus caught his ears, and to him it sounded like Keith. 

Had to be his imagination since Keith sounded distressed.

Unless it wasn't.

Shiro slowed his stride trying to locate the elevated voices. The quietness and the building created an acoustic echo, but he was able to easily discern. If his mind was playing tricks, then he wanted to have peace of mind. Beside if someone was in trouble it was his civic duty to help.

Coming to the park he found the source; it was indeed Keith.

"Back off," Keith growled, stance curved as if ready to react.

A shove and Keith stumbled, holding his ground. 

Shiro saw red. 

Without thought Shiro slammed his bag down with loud slap to the pavement, charging in like a raging bull. "Hey! Take your hands off him!" The two assailants whirled around readying to challenge him, but once their eyes snaked up Shiro's form they paled instantly. They'd lose and the thought flashed in their scared eyes. Shiro could read it so.

They took a few hesitant steps back before bolting away. Shiro watched them go, eyes narrowed as he felt anger still coursing through his veins. How dare they touch Keith –! 

Keith!! 

He turned, rushing to him. "Keith are you alright," his hands took hold of his arms as the younger man looked up and sagged in the hold, letting out a relieved breath. 

"I'm good," he assured as Shiro looked him over, double checking. Keith let out a little chuckle. "I'm alright, I swear." 

Shiro peered into his eyes, searching as he verified it with their shared gaze. The librarian let out a little sigh, the tension leaving him. "What happened?" 

"Some kids from school being stupid, they thought they could basically pick on me or something, I'm not sure? Y'know how people can be and that's enough reason for them to start shit." He growled angrily, Keith blinked and coyly looked away. "Sorry, I don't mean to be mad."

"No, it's fine. They approached you unprompted from the sound of it. I'm glad you're alright." Shiro let one of his lingering hands trace up and down on Keith's arms, unconsciously.

"Thanks, Shiro. Thanks for stepping in."

"I didn't do anything."

"No, you did," Keith smiles and taps a fist to one of Shiro's pecs. "You intimidated them in your gym rat garb," he teased. Those night sky eyes traced over every muscle and contour of Shiro's powerful physique. Shiro felt the gaze like a furnace, heating him up and feeling so thrilling and pleasant all at once. "I knew you worked out, but –." Keith stops speaking to bite his lip and a blush settle over his cheeks, pink to red his face bloomed prettily.

Shiro's own face heated. 

A silence fell between them and Shiro realized his hands were still on Keith. He let them drop, but not before tracing those arms. "Were you headed home?" Shiro found himself asking, trying to dispel the bashful silence between them. 

"I am."

"Could I walk you home?" Shiro curled a bit on himself, hand reflexively scratching the back of his undercut. "Your safety is a concern after tonight."

Keith snorted. "Does that mean you'll walk me home every day from the library?"

"Yeah, it does." Shiro rose to the subtle challenge. "If you're okay with it, that is?" He said a little less confidently.

"I'm good with it." 

"Good."

"Okay," Keith said before peered up at Shiro through his wild banks. "Wanna nab your bag there?" Finger pointing at the discarded gym duffle bag.

"Yeah." 

The librarian scuttled over to get his belongings before joining Keith. "Please lead the way." Keith did just that. "Would you ever consider carrying pepper spray?"

"Naw, I got this." Keith flashes a small blade. "I always keep it close."

Keith is so bad ass! Shiro thought, swooning for his crush.

* * *

Shiro found himself outside of Keith's dorm as he unlocked the door. Keith turns and Shiro realizes he has him bracketed between the door and himself. He begins to step back but a smaller hand nabs his metal one. Shock overtakes him, normally folks would avoid touching his prosthesis. His eyes darted to Keith's and he found nothing but warmth. Keith gives a little nervous chuckle. "Thanks again for saving me."

"You saved me first." Shiro's own expression melts to something soft as well. 

"How?"

"You shook up my days, you're a breath of fresh air. I didn't realize I needed a change until you." He confessed, but he felt unsteady to admit such. 

Keith chuckled and squeezed Shiro's metal hand. "We save each other?"

"Yeah," Shiro whispered feeling an intimate air shroud around their shoulders. This feeling is soft, gentle and Shiro found himself sinking into it. 

"Thanks again," Keith whispers. In a flash, he's leaning up closing the space between them as his lips land like plush pillows onto Shiro's stubble covered cheek. "See you," he rocks back and lets his hand leave Shiro's as the door opens and Keith slips in. The hallway is now empty.

Shiro was still, not breathing as the surprise is slow to sink in like sun beaten earth getting its first rain in years, unable to absorb. The gravity finally reaches him, and his hand comes up, cupping his cheek. "Keith," he mouths to himself.

His cheek was kissed! Oh gosh!

He cups his mouth, smothering the gasp and he feels a giddiness bubble up as he floats to cloud nine. Shiro removes his hand and smiles, all teeth and goofy. He trots away, heading towards the gym. 

Keith watched from his peephole, seeing Shiro leave. He makes a noise of triumph before he ventures deeper into his dorm. A matching large smile on his own lips as well. 

* * *

Finals were over and the city library fell back into a slump of slowness as it was now the holidays and winter break were beginning. During finals Shiro had diligently walked Keith to his dorm after close each night (even on days where he was off work). And each night he received a kiss on the cheek. Shiro didn't have the guts to ask what it meant, but he loved the soft touch of those plush lips on his skin. He had half a mind to turn his head so their lips would meet, but he didn't want to overstep.

He was happy with this, this was enough. 

Shiro smiled as he organized the returned books and then placed them on the cart. He began to wheel the cart from behind the counter when Keith appeared. Their eyes meet and heat rose to their faces, they had been playing coy with one another for about couple of weeks. Shiro was surprised to see Keith there since it was holiday break for all the colleges and universities. "I thought you would be back home like the rest of the students."

Keith shook his head. "Naw. My dad is coming here to spend the holidays. Flying back home is more expensive then him flying here. Makes no sense, but that's the airline industry –, I guess." He gave a shrug of his shoulders before he stood next to Shiro and his cart. "I know you're working," he began which made Shiro perk beside him.

"Mm hmm," he confirmed with a nod. 

Keith's cheeks turned a darker red. "I'm not here to study and I know you're working."

"You've already said that." Shiro snickered as he teased lightly.

"I know, ugh," he groaned. "If you’re not too busy could I possibly use you as a model for a sketch? Could you sneak away?" 

Shiro blinked, he was not expecting this. What a surprise! 

He opened and closed his mouth. He could see how bashful Keith was growing, he nibbled his lip and his eyes looked so imploring. How could he resist? He _couldn't_. He would give Keith the world if he wanted it. "I – uh – um, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "May I put these away first?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, sure, of course." He said quickly as Shiro began to wheel the cart. "You're working after all."

"Is this for school or –?" 

"Kinda." Keith nibbled his lip while adjusting the tote strap. "Traditional art is my minor and I'm trying to expand my portfolio. I wanted to draw one of my favorite places – along with one of my favorite people."

Shiro's head whipped towards Keith. If that wasn't the cutest thing to hear. He felt like combusting on the spot. Keith was too adorable. "So, I am your favorite?"

"Don't be an ass," Keith griped with a smile. "But yes, you are."

"I'm honored." Shiro really was. He knew that at least being this close with Keith was something he had unknowingly earned. He would cherish this friendship and whatever this delicate feeling that was growing between them. 

An elbow nudged Shiro. "You better be."

* * *

Shiro found himself sitting poised in the nook that Keith like to occupy when he studied. Behind Shiro was the small courtyard and large bookshelf. It made for an elaborate background. He had been sitting here for an hour already and he wondered if his employees would poke fun. Possibly. Pidge would definitely say something even though she was the one to usher Shiro away.

He felt a little guilty. 

Fortunately, this time of year was known to be slow. 

Keith sat, large sketch pad balanced between his knees and non-dominate hand as he fixed a switch blade stare on Shiro as he drew. Having such an intense gaze made Shiro want to fidget, he had never been someone's model before, Shiro found himself meeting eyes with Keith and soon he held the gaze. It was nice to admire his beautiful eyes without having to quickly advert his glance.

Time passed slowly and quickly before Keith blinked and the hard look melted. "Break?"

"Break," Shiro agreed with a pop. They both got up, stretching limbs and backs. 

"Did you get far?"

"Um yeah," Keith looked shyly away. "You make a good model." He confessed, only to close the sketch book before Shiro could see. "I'll show you later, if that's okay?" 

"I can wait," Shiro smiled. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna coffee?"

"Please, thanks!" 

His hand remained on Keith's shoulder as he guided him towards the coffee shop.

Romelle was behind the counter, face cupped in both hands before the blonde woman lit up like a Christmas tree. "Keith! Shiro! Hello," she bounced behind the tall counter. "What can I get for you guys?”

"Keith?” Shiro said, prompting the other to order first.

"Just a black coffee with no room."

"Tres Leches Latte, please."

Romelle beamed as she rang them up. "Okay, that'll be $5.56" Shiro easily paid and Romelle shooed both away, saying she’d bring their drinks over.

Keith lead them to a private table for the two of them to occupy. "Thank for modeling for me on short notice, while at work." 

"The holidays make for a slow time; all the students are gone back home, and folks are shopping for gifts and spending time with loved ones."

"What will you be doing for the holidays, Shiro?"

"I usually have a white elephant party with friends at my place. I wanted to invite you. I hope that isn't overstepping?" Shiro asked as he flushed and scratched at the back of his head. 

"No, sound like fun. When is it?" Keith seemed to beam leaning in as he gave his full attention to Shiro.

"A few weeks out actually. If I had known you'd be in town I would have asked sooner. Shouldn't have assumed." Shiro mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Keith teased as Shiro made a small 'hmph' noise.

"Brat." The blush that overtook Keith's face was worth it. 

Right then, Romelle came bounding up, coffees in each hand as she deposited for both. "Enjoy boys," she sing-song before taking residence behind the counter. The twosome took drinks of their hot drinks. Shiro savored his sweet latte while Keith enjoyed the robust flavor on his tongue. 

"You're part of Visualbook?" Shiro asked.

"Yep." Keith fished his phone out as he opened the app on his phone. Shiro did the same. "We should have done this a while ago." Keith mentioned offhandedly. Shiro couldn't agree more. He pulled up his and they both instantly found each other, sending friend request as they linked up their accounts. 

"I'll be sending the party invite via VB." 

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Can I have your number now?"

"Of course," Shiro passed his phone over to Keith and vise versa. He created a quick profile in Keith's phone before passing it back.

"Takashi Shirogane?"

"Yep, that's me," he smiled bashfully. "I did put under nickname Shiro." He pointed at the contact he just created in Keith's phone.

"Does anybody call you Takashi?"

"Just my family."

Keith hums hearing this before taking another sip of his coffee. "What about lovers?"

"Oh um." He feels his face heat up. "It's been sometime, but they did in the past." Shiro looks down at his drink shyly. Keith hums again as a slow small smile makes home on his face. He takes a drink from his black coffee his galaxy eyes stay fixed on Shiro. He feels like he's being studied as if he's Keith's prey. 

It’s thrilling and he doubting he be good enough, but those eyes. In that gaze he feels like he could be good enough. He has too. Those eyes are trusting and Shiro would do anything to keep that.

"What are you plans for the holidays?" 

"Well dad is coming two weeks out from Christmas since he's a middle school teacher. Once he's here he'll be staying at the dorm with me, my roommate went back home so it'll be me and dad celebrating." The smile on Keith's face makes Shiro smile as well. 

"Sound nice Keith."

It's quiet between them and Shiro drinks more of his latte. 

"Shiro, since were making plans outside of the library. Is it possible during my time off I have you come over? I'd like to paint you if possible."

"More portfolio work?" 

"Kinda –, something like that." Keith's smile is secretive but so very alluring. 

Shiro feels drawn to it. "Can't wait." 

Keith and Shiro finish their coffee, returning to the nook to complete the preliminary sketch. Shiro leaned back, falling easily back into the pose as Keith sat on the ground as he kept his arm looped around the large book as he worked. His eyes focused once again. Shiro smiled, eyes twinkling as he watched the concentration settle into those violet eyes. 

He could get used to being a model if it gave him the opportunity to freely admire Keith.

* * *

Shiro's days filled with Keith visiting the library and keeping him company and on his off days he found himself coming over to Keith's dorm and being his model. He had never spent the holidays like this, he was enjoying himself and falling even harder for Keith as he learned more and witnessed Keith in his natural environment. At home he seemed even sweeter. Relaxed. 

In his small room Shiro sat on the bed, lounged back reading a book as Keith sat before a medium sized canvas, pencil scratching against the textured paper as Keith worked. Shiro would steel glances over the pages of his book, Keith's gaze fixed and focused, brows lowered cutely. 

"What is it?" Keith asked almost distractedly. Shiro made a small aborted sound, but quickly blinked as he struggled to find words. Keith would do that to him sometimes, make him incapable of speech. "Need a break?" The student asked as he put his pencil down on the easel.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Keith stood, stretching on his toes with arms above his head. He then turned and covered up the canvas. He still hadn't shown Shiro his pieces yet, the librarian could wait.

Shiro got off Keith's bed, scooting to the edge of the full mattress and getting onto his feet. He smiled and followed Keith out. Shiro found himself feeling equally at ease as Keith in the student's dorm. The first time he came over he was nervous; he knew it had to do with his attraction to Keith. Being in his presence outside of the library made Shiro very aware of them being alone. Though, he knew nothing would come of it. Yet his mind kept circling the drain, think of the multiple kisses he had received on the cheek for weeks. 

What did it all mean?!

He panicked the first time coming over, now it was his fourth time and he felt those anxieties put to rest. Even if Keith still gave him kisses on the cheek. His metal hand was nabbed as Keith shot him a look over his shoulder. "No man left behind." Keith teased while Shiro had been lagging in his steps, his thoughts taking him elsewhere.

The older man blushed. "Thanks," he snickered. 

"Hungry?"

"I am," Shiro confessed. "Do you want takeout? I can order some for us."

Keith shook his head. "No need, I can make us something real quick. You're always treating me, it's my turn for a change." Keith hums as a large smile pulls at his lips. 

"Oh, this'll be nice." 

A home cooked meal? Wow! Shiro felt a warmth overtake him as his heart sped up. Typically, Shiro ate out all the time because he couldn't cook. He could burn water and so he ate out a lot or bought pre-made meals. Sometime Hunk would take pity on him and make food. But this was special, different from Hunk as Hunk was taking care of a friend. With Keith doing this Shiro felt cherished and he fought the giddy feeling that was suddenly overtaking him. 

"Can I help? I can at least cut things."

Keith tips his head back and laughs. "Sure. Just don't cut your finger off or something." Keith gives him a raised brow, still playfully teasing as always. Shiro feels his breath stutter as Keith begins to gather the hair off his neck as he puts it into a messy bun. 

"I can manage that; I can't afford to lose anymore." He brandishes his metal arm for emphasis. 

"Shit, I didn't mean –." Keith begins only for Shiro to wave him off.

"It's fine, not everyone likes my – um – sense of humor." His hand lands on Keith's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I'm okay and I'm comfortable with this part of myself now. So, no need to have kid gloves with me."

Keith doesn't look sure and chews his lip. 

Shiro's other hand cups, both hands taking gentle hold of Keith's arms. "I swear, I'm okay. C'mere," he pulls him in. They're hugging and he feels Keith mold to him, his lips press into a nest of inky locks, so different from his white and he savors the feel of Keith's in his arms. This is nice. This is heaven. Shiro wants nothing more than to kiss Keith in the quiet of the kitchenette. 

Keith draws a touch back, his big eyes looking up to Shiro, but his arms still hold fast. They're both reading each other, gauging and unsure, yet the moment comes and like two forces drawing together. Their lips collide gently, and the balmy warmth of lips is soothing all the attraction and tension, want and longing. The first kiss is chaste, but it slowly grows, sprouting like a flower as their lips meet again and again. Each kiss becoming longer and deeper.

Keith is the first to let his tongue flick against Shiro's bottom lip, the older man moans. He parts his lips, providing Keith admittance. Shiro wraps his arms tighter around Keith as the other's hands trace slow mesmerizing paths up and down Shiro's wide back, that feeling is good and sensual.

 **GGGRWWWL!!**

Shiro's stomach demands food and startles both, they draw back from the kiss, blink at each other before laughing at the ill-timing. 

"Let's get you fed. We can kiss more after we eat?" Those eyes look a deeper shade of violet and Shiro feels his racing heart go light speed. 

It's a meek question, one of hopefulness. Shiro's face turns red and he smiles largely. " I would love that." He leans down, nose nuzzling to Keith's. "I would love to give you more kisses," he breaths sweetly.

Keith gives a loud laugh. "You sap," he lets his hands cup a face. 

"C'mon food!" Keith gives Shiro's butt a small pat. 

They eat and curl up on the couch, snuggled up and enjoying the conversations between one another. They hadn't kissed yet, but Shiro isn't in a rush. It'll happen and when it does it'll be organic.

"So, you're dad's a middle school teacher, what subject?" 

Keith hums a laugh. "Get this," he starts with a glimmer in his eyes. "Math." He delivers flatly. "He's the reason I chose numbers as a path of sorts. When I met my dad, I did horribly at math."

"Met?"

"Yeah –, I'm adopted. Originally, my dad was my teacher." 

"Oh." Shiro faces Keith as he trains his attention on him. He won't push, but it seems like Keith wants to continue this conversation.

"I was in seventh grade when I had his class and I was kinda always in trouble. My actual dad was a firefighter and he died when I was six." Keith's eyes look upwards towards Shiro's face, his eyes tracking over the older man as if gauging him. He gives a small nod before continuing. "My dad had died in a fire, saved a whole family and their dog." Keith give a small proud smile before he takes a breath. "I was in seventh when I met Iverson. A real hard ass, but he kept pestering me to do better and got me to believe in myself. I was able to turn around my school year and that summer – I was put up for foster care. Turns out Iverson did foster work during the summer. He pulled some strings and I was able to stay with him. When they brought me over, I was shocked, I was expecting the worst, but it didn't happen and since then I've been there. He and mom adopted me." Keith leaned back into Shiro, back to chest.

"Is your mom coming too?" 

Keith shook his head. "No –. Mom passed away two years back." The conversation lulled.

Shiro's arms wrapped tighter around Keith, holding him closer. Normally, condolences were given but something told Shiro not to go that route. "Well you'll see your dad in about a week." 

"You should meet him; my dad would love a golden boy like you."

Shiro laughs, more like a nervous chuckle. "Why do you say that?"

"Well because you're a good guy and you'd have to be blind not to notice. Though dad's is blind in one eye," Keith admits a bit guiltily. "Baseball accident," he offers as a way of explanation. 

"It happens," Shiro winces.

"It does."

Another silence settles between them. It isn't uncomfortable, it’s actually nice and that makes Shiro happy that it isn't awkward when they aren't filling the void with words. Moments like this can exist and it doesn't have to feel forced. Though the silence doesn't last as Shiro finds himself asking. "When will I get to see your sketches?"

"Soon, promise." Keith gives one of his patent smiles. "You'll still need to do some more modeling for me. I’ll pay you in dinner."

How could Shiro refuse such an offer? "Sounds like fun," he grins.

"You bet." Keith own smile morphs to a smirk and he tips his head back, lips meeting Shiro's, it sweet and lingering.

"Mm, thank you." Shiro purrs. He lets his nose nuzzle into black locks. "Do you wanna continue your sketching?" He presses his lips to Keith's temple. 

"We could, but I don't want to keep you too late." A look passes in his eyes. "Unless you stay over, I can let you sleep in my roommate'ssss – um – never mind. Would the couch work? It folds out."

Shiro lets out a belly laugh and can imagine the horrors of what could be in the roommate's room. "If you don't mind, the couch works." Shiro concedes.

"Cool." Keith gets up and takes hold of Shiro's hand. "I haven't deep cleaned his room yet." He drags Shiro towards his room. "God, y'don't know the half of it. If you met Lance, you'd know exactly why I went against having you sleep in his room. Besides, the couch and living room is safe neutral ground." Keith pushes the door open to his room and they enter.

"Should I be worried about your room as well?"

Keith grimaces then scowls. "Shiroo -," he whines. "Damnit," he shakes his head and gives a love tap on the ass. "Shut up and get on the bed." Keith orders.

Shiro salutes and takes residence as Keith settles back at his sketch pad and easel, taking up his pencil as he waits for Shiro. The librarian takes his book back up and adjust his glasses as he settles back into the pose and dives headfirst into the fiction he's reading. It a book about space knights that defend the universe, a promising read. 

* * *

The week passes in a blur, White Elephant party is a success and all of Shiro's friends love Keith and welcome him with open arms. They knew of him from the library but being around him outside of their work gave them new perspective. Also, they noted how close both Keith and Shiro were. It was cute and they gushed about it.

* * *

Keith's dad, Mr. Iverson, met Shiro and they instantly hit it off. He gave his seal of approval about their budding relationship. Shiro had been so nervous about meeting Keith's father right off the bat. Usually, you meet your partner's parents when things were getting serious. Seems like their relationship was unorthodox as things happened differently then what Shiro had experience before with Adam. He made sure not to compare his past relationship with his current one. 

It wouldn't be fair to Keith or himself. 

The holidays passed and Shiro didn't get to spend too much time with Keith due to his father being in town for Christmas. Mr. Iverson left a few days after Christmas and Keith and Shiro went back to hanging out. Shiro worked and Keith kept him company, the library staff teased the new couple. It was a few days before New Year's and Shiro was doing his normal rounds with Keith close by. Shiro was gathering up the books that were in one of the quiet rooms going to return them. 

"Shiro." 

The Librarian glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?" He questioned as he straightened the bundle of books in his arms. "What's up?" He smiled.

Keith looked away nervously, fidgeting as he chewed his lip. This was different from how Keith normally conducted himself. Keith never hesitated, especially, if something was on his mind. Normally, he was outright and didn't mince his words. Something was up. Placing the books down Shiro closed the distance as he took hold of Keith's arms and giving a squeeze then stroke. "Keith, what is it?" The worry stayed minimal for now. 

"It's um – a lot," he mumbled distractedly. 

"What's is?"

Keith gives a groan, obviously whatever he was thinking wouldn’t abandon him. He looked up and frowned at Shiro. "Could we, I want to draw you again." He stated.

Shiro smiled. "Of course, baby."

Keith shook his head, teething his lips. "It'll be different this time." His gaze lowered and a redness flourished across his cheeks. "I want to do a nude drawing of you." 

_Oh. Oh !_

Keith licked his lips and his eyes darted up, violet meeting steel gry.

"I want to draw you in the nude here, at the library. I was thinking we could do it New Year's when the library is close that day and no one is around."

Shiro swallowed and felt a heat simmer in his veins, the thought took hold of him and he blushed. It was a wild, dangerous idea and he couldn't turn it away. It was appealing, so appealing. He was screwed, he wanted to do this.

"I know it's insane, it was a passing thought. Jus' forget about it."

"I wanna do it." Shiro declared as he gives Keith's arms a squeeze.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Shiro confirms easily.

Leaning in Shiro gives Keith a small kiss on the lips before smiling. "Let me put these books away and then we can discuss while I take care of some administrative work in the back office."

Keith give a small giddy smile. "Alright."

* * *

It's New Year’s Day and the library is closed, both Shiro and Keith arrive at the building. They have various things with them to set up in the library, a large oversized bean bag and all of Keith's materials and tools. Shiro unlocks the door and disarms the alarm as they enter. Shiro knows where all the cameras are and decided not to take any chances and go to the areas without a camera. They scope out several areas before Keith decides that one area with multiple bookcases would serve as a great background to Shiro.

Shiro places the oversized bean bag down and Keith begins to setup his area, grabbing one chair as he drags it over. He then begins to set his canvas and tools. Shiro steps away and goes to the bathroom to disrobe, using a sheet for his modesty as he comes out and goes over to the bean bag. He settles, still hiding under the black sheet. 

Keith comes over and gives a shy chuckle as he squats and begins to arrange Shiro how he wants him to lounge. He even arranges the sheet draping it between Shiro's legs and then he stands as Shiro is almost laid out, arms out with one above. 

The artist walks over and grabs a book coming back over and draping it over Shiro's lap, the whole time he arranges Shiro, he made sure to keep him covered. Not exposing anything.

Once done Keith retreats to the bathroom, disappearing before coming back. Taking a seat, he began. 

Shiro stayed lounged, feeling so exposed even though nothing was flashed. He felt a warmth settled under his skin as he felt so daring being naked at work. He wouldn't know what to do if someone discovered him posing nude, but there was no reason for anybody to show. His thoughts kept him occupied as he stayed there, but he couldn't help letting his eyes wonder to Keith and just track over him as he worked. His eyes landed on the junction between his legs and he noticed the tent.

Was Keith excited? Shiro let his eyes trail up and noticed the flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes. He looked downright debauched. He couldn't keep his gaze upwards, it drifted down once again as he stared at his crotch. He wanted to be polite, but he couldn’t, and he felt his own lap stir, his cock twitched as he felt his want pool south. Shiro wanted to close his legs, but he didn't want to mess Keith up by shifting his pose. He knew if he got hard the book would do little to hide as the open book rested higher up on his pelvis and his length wasn't fully covered and the sheet would show his arousal. 

The more he tried to will his body not to react, it did.

He felt his cock thicken and grow, twitching between his legs as if begging for attention. In a way it was. He and Keith had kissed here and there, made out once but that was as far as they had gotten. He didn't want to cause any tension between them or make Keith uncomfortable. If anything, he wanted to move at Keith's pace. Right now, his body had other thoughts and he tried to think of unsexy things, but the circumstances prevented him from deflating. 

"Shiro."

The call of his name brought him back as he blinked. Keith had moved from the chair, coming over with a darkening flush. He lowered before Shiro, hands reaching out and touching over strong thighs. He leaned in, as he closed the gap. "Can I touch you?"

So, Keith had noticed. 

Lips touched, Keith's thumbs teased Shiro's inner thighs, having the sheet trail and tease over his length as those thumbs made small circles. It felt nice, a tease of his senses as he jerked his hips while they kissed. He was feeling his sense on overload. 

Keith was attacking his lips and he moaned, feeling himself melt against him as he felt his body sink deeper into the cushion. 

When the kiss broke Shiro was already panting. "K-Keith," he stuttered as he let his hands cup his neck and face. "We – I – fuck," he didn't know what to say, he was lost. He couldn't think clearly, he was trying hard not to think with his dick, but that was near impossible. Not with Keith in his face, kissing the breath from his lips. 

"It's okay Shiro," the student assured softly. "I want to, I really do." He continued.

Shiro blinked stupidly. "Keith."

"I want to – y'know," he looked bashfully away, but a smile played on his lips as he bit them. "I wanna be with you and I wanna touch you. Can I?" Fuck! Keith's voice was low and raspy, eyes blazing with lust and Shiro felt consumed in heat. 

Shiro leaned in, instincts guiding him as he pressed soft kisses to Keith's lips, pecking gently. He had never felt such a burning as he did now, every tingly nerve wanted Keith and he had never had such lust consume him. It almost scared Shiro how deeply his desire is for Keith. He drew back and nosed the underside of Keith's jaw. He realized he hadn't confirmed or verbalized regarding Keith's ask. "Please touch me," he whispered reverently like having Keith's hands on him would be his honor.

In Shiro's mind it would be, the fact Keith wanted him was earthshaking. 

Shiro hadn't gained anybody's admiring gaze in so long. He considered himself a bookish, lumbering oaf.

He was awed that Keith felt mutual in their attraction and he would cherish this.

"Can I touch you as well?" A blush colored Shiro's already redden cheeks.

Keith chuckled cutely. "Yeah, want you to touch me as well." The college student was still on the floor, between Shiro's legs as he snaked closer, draping himself over Shiro's barely modestly naked form. "I've been wanting your touch for so long."

Shiro again was surprised. 

Keith wanted him just as badly. They were peas in a pod, pining after one another.

Before Shiro could act on that feeling, Keith surged in and captured his lips in a deep kiss. The librarian moaned, caught off guard but recovering quickly as he was pulled into Keith's pace, he felt teeth take his bottom lip before he was suckled. A desperate groan tumbled from his mouth and he felt his hands take a secure hold of Keith's shoulders, pulling him closer as their mouths meshed wetly. It was one kiss blending into another and another, as they pawed softly at each other.

Keith's hands made a pathway downwards, moving the prop, the book from Shiro's lap. Then he was drawing the blanket away, exposing the other's erection. Shiro paused their kissing as he was fully exposed, bare to Keith's night sky eyes as they tracked hungrily over his body.

"Fuck Shiro," he swallowed, licking lips. "You're – fuck –," Keith murmured distractedly. His eyes continually drank Shiro in.

The older one felt shy, he let his metal hand take hold of his cock, stroking teasingly. "Stop, I'm not tha–," he didn't get to finish as his hand was swatted away from his dick.

"Don't say it," Keith growled, his own hand wrapping around Shiro's girth and stroking leisurely. "Don't you dare say you're not something to worship. You are," Keith breathed and Shiro felt his face flame. "Shiro, you’re like crazy stupid hot." Keith sighed, rolling his eyes at his word choice. "You're gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" He was speechless; if anybody were gorgeous it would be Keith. He was beautiful, otherworldly so.

It seemed like they aligned once again with their thoughts of each other.

Shiro smiled, his eyes soften before a gentle moan poured out of his lips as Keith thumbed the head of his cock, pre wetting the pad of Keith's thumb. Keith's eyes met Shiro's liquid metal gaze and he smiled. "Yeah, you're gorgeous." He confirmed and twisted his wrist, flicking his grip on Shiro's cock. The librarian whimpered, hips twitching. Keith's hand sped up, working Shiro faster. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've wanted you. I'm glad I got to touch you and seeing you this way is something I've been dreaming about." Shiro bit his lip, whining as his hips moved in tandem to Keith's strokes. 

He was melting, heat coiling deep as he felt his pleasure twining around him. Shiro wanted to please Keith, the artist was overdressed while Shiro wasn’t from head to toe. His cock was leaking more wetness, causing the glide to smooth out. It made Shiro's toes curl and the moans accent each move. He felt his senses heighten, he hazily thought maybe it had to do with getting a hand job at his place of work. Shiro knew he should feel ashamed or scandalize, but he couldn't. His world consisted of Keith and feeling good. 

"Can I make you feel good too," Shiro breathed. 

"After." Keith smiled as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke, his other hand cupped Shiro's balls, rolling them gently as Shiro gasped and arched, body moving involuntarily now. Keith's hands were magic in motion, manipulating Shiro to his heart's content. A constant smile graced his face as his hands moved out of tandem with their ministrations. It was a lot of sensations, Shiro whined and moaned, eyes closed, body hot as his hips rolled and his toes folded painfully. 

He fucked into that hand, driving fast and hard towards the pinnacle. 

Shiro tried to endure, but his cock and the rest of his body had a mind of its own. He groaned, the slick sound of flesh on flesh filled the space of the library they occupied. Shiro felt his breathing pick up, panting and audible as he chased this oncoming euphoria.

"K-Keith!" 

"That's it Shiro," Keith murmured low, the pleased look remaining on his face. "I want you to feel good, can you do that for me?" 

Shiro would do anything for Keith. He hummed a moan and nodded.

Keith's smile grew. "Will you cum for me?" He would, he was so close, and he whined from it. 

"C'mere," he husked as he drew Keith closer, their lips met, and the kiss started slow and wet but grew wild as they continued. Shiro lost himself, feeling the kiss and Keiths' hands as the pace sped up. Shiro keened breaking the kiss as Keith's lips mapped a path down. He nipped, licked and caressed Shiro's heated skin with his lips.

Eventually, he pulled back, hand still jerking Shiro off as he lowered his face. Keith smirked, before his mouth closed over the head of Shiro's cock. A few sucks had Shiro having a babbling breakdown before Keith took him further. All the way, hitting the back of his throat and staying. Shiro cursed and groan, hips twitching and cock throbbing. He swore again before all his nerves came alive and he felt a rush, orgasm blazing over him as he cried out. "Ahhn Ke-Keith!" 

He rutted uncontrollably as he felt the bookworm carry him through his release. He felt Keith swallow around him. Shiro couldn't think of anything else except, one thought with a breathless chuckle – 

_They don't teach that in a book._

Shiro gasped arching as he gripped the bean bag under him in a death grip with both his prosthetic and flesh hand. Keith continued to suckle him after he came, gentle suction with kittenish licks as he tipped into oversensitivity. Shiro groaned, body locked as he felt his body give barely there thrusts into the feeling. He whimpered and shook, body tense but feeling good to the point of almost painful. 

Cracking his eyes opened he fixed Keith with a dreamy look and those bottomless eyes looked back, mischievous and adoring. Slowly, Keith drew plush lips back and off Shiro's soften cock. He licked his own swollen lips and smiled. 

"Do you think you can continue in a bit?"

Shiro gave a breathless chuckle as his body finally calmed and he sank boneless into the cushion. "Yeah," he rasped hoarsely. "Just give me a minute," Shiro paused, biting his lip in thought. His eyes connected with Keith once more. "C'mere," he beckoned with a crooked finger. 

It was Keith's turn and Shiro wanted to please him, treat him so good and spoil him. 

Keith moved, getting onto his feet as he loomed above Shiro. He reached for his shirt pulling it off revealing his lithe frame. His muscles were compacted tightly, and he looked strong. Keith casually tossed his shirt to the side, then his hands went to his pants, but Shiro sat up stopping him. 

"No, let me." Shiro's hands covered Keith's, thumb caressing the back of his hands. "Can I?" He questioned as a pretense.

Keith nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Thank you, baby." Shiro murmured leaning and kissing the back of Keith's hand.

Keith moved his hands as he made a small awed sound as Shiro began to cup him, rubbing worshipful hands at his tented front. He groaned and hitched his pelvis. 

Shiro's metallic eyes sharpened as his fingers worked deftly as the button popped and the zipper came undone. 

_Fuck._

Tugging, Shiro pulled his pants and underwear down altogether as he revealed Keith's long legs and thick proud cock. Shiro had half a mind to blow him, but he resisted as the length twitched and bobbed before his eyes. Even a bead of pre shined with enticement. Rather, Shiro spun Keith around. Now faced with his pert little ass he smirked, his big hands taking hold of pliant but firm cheeks. He squeezed and Keith made a curious sound. "Can you touch your toes for me?" Shiro sat upright more. 

"Um yeah?" Keith chuckled as he folded almost in half grabbing his ankles. 

Shiro was impressed, whistling to show just that. "My god," he breathed feeling breathless. Keith was something –. His hands palmed the smooth roundness before he leaned in and bit softly at the pale skin. Keith groaned and tried to lean into Shiro, but the man held him steady. His hands moved with purpose and began to part Keith's delectable cheeks, wanting to expose his hole. Shiro wasn't prepared for the glass jeweled button welcoming him. He takes a shuddered gasp and squeezes the skin in hand.

Keith had a plug in! Fuck, Shiro was going to die.

"You planned this." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Keith peered around his leg and smirked. "Maybe," he breathed coyly, but it was all an act. He was anything but shy as Shiro was discovering.

He began to reach with his metallic fingers, dragging gently at the glass. He pulled watching as Keith's rim stretched and gave seeing how large the plug was. Fuck, it was thick! It left Keith wetly and Shiro bit his lips as he pressed it back in, watching as it easily sank in without resistance. He felt his cock perk as he played with Keith's hole. 

The glass plug sinking in and out as he created an easy tempo, driving in gently as he was fascinated by how easily Keith's body accepted the bulbous toy.

"How long have you've had this in?"

"Before you came by to pick me up."

"Fu – this whole time?" Shiro murmured. “Shit baby.” God, he was in love with this kinky boy who never ceased to surprise him. 

"Sh-Shiro," Keith stuttered as he peered around his legs and caught the older man's metallic gaze. "I have lube –, uh! It's in the pocket of my jeans." Keith choked out as Shiro continuously played with Keith's hole with the plug. 

The librarian pressed the glass toy back in as Keith gave a filthy moan. He hummed and began to pick up the discarded jeans, checking front pockets before moving to the back ones. That's where Shiro found two packets of lube, but then he pursed his lips in thought. 

"What about condoms?" 

Keith looked away, but Shiro could see the glow of a blush highlight his cheeks. "Um – I don't have those – never gave anybody the opportunity to make it this far with me."

Shiro felt the shocked reaction on the tip of his tongue, he reframed, knowing Keith would feel embarrassed and grow possibly defensive. He didn't want to make Keith feel uncomfortable and yet he wanted to cherish this gift. Keith was trusting his virginity to Shiro, he was honored and unworthy all at once. Swallowing his reaction, he licked his lips and smiled. "I don't have any either. It's been awhile," he confessed with genuine sheepishness. "What do you want to do?" Shiro's free hand came up and squeezed one of Keith's cheeks.

"I want you." 

"I do too," Shiro mirrored Keith. "However, we don't have any protection."

Keith huffs in thought before he peers back. "It's okay –, you clean?"

"Yeah." He got tested after his breakup with Curtis just to be sure. 

"I trust you. I want this, I want you Shiro.” Keith spoke earnestly and it melted Shiro, he felt weak for the college student. He would do anything for Keith, fly him across the universe or fight a war for him. Keith was powerful and Shiro was powerless to stop this devotion that had surged up and possessed him. His hands took hold of round flesh, kneading as he let out a breath. He was shaken, and needing, wanting Keith. Shiro wanted to taste, touch and feel him all around. He'd do whatever to obtain the feel of Keith in his arms. 

Locking him in his embrace. Shiro came out of his small illusion. "Keith," he whispered as he let his prosthetic hand pull the slicked glass plug out, looking at the puffed rim adoringly. "Let me get you a little wetter," he purred as he took one of the packets and tore it with his teeth. 

The aluminum ripped filling the space between them as they breathed in anticipation. Shiro hummed in thought a wicked idea coming to mind. 

"Can you spread yourself for me?"

Keith nodded as he reached back, lips chewed between teeth as he took hold of his cheeks exposing the puffy cherry red pucker. Shiro added his human hand, thumb pressing and exposing a touch more of Keith's hole and stretching the ring. Taking the packet, he began to drizzle as Keith made a small hiss at the coolness, the trail of lube landing at the top of his cleft to ooze downward. It was a remarkable sight, beautiful and making Shiro’s cock plump and fill to fullness. 

Once the packet was emptied, Shiro gathered some with two of his metal fingers, scooping any that seeped pass Keith's entrance and guided back towards his fluttering hole. The gathered slick was pushed back with Shiro's fingertips, his thick digits pushing in and curling as he explored Keith's inner walls trying to locate his sweetest of spots.

When Keith arched, hips jerking, voice crooning a low moan and Shiro knew he found it. "Baby is that where it is," he asked, continuing to stroke the spot as he leaned in, teeth biting a tender cheek. 

Keith whimpered, body trembling in response. "Yeah," he breathed. "Shiirooo p-please," he begged.

Hearing his lover so desperate made the playfulness vanish. "Fuck – Keith," he groaned. Shiro own cocked ached wanting to be buried in tight heat that would suck him deeper the more he fucked in. The thought made him groan and his cock twitch as pre dribbled. He pressed his two fingers once more, deep and twisting as Keith gasped for air before it was punched out of his lungs. "Fuck, c'mere Keith."

Shiro swiftly removed his fingers and quickly manhandled Keith as he slouched in the oversized beanbag. He made Keith face him and drew him down, straddling over his naked lap. 

Keith nabbed the last pack of lube and ripped it open with shaky hands and doused Shiro's thick cock. He stroked him, coating him completely as he shined before he moved with his boyfriend and hovered over his dick. His midnight eyes connected with liquid mercury and they worked seamlessly as Keith lowered. Shiro's cockhead breaching him smoothly. They both paused, Shiro's hands holding Keith's slender hips as Keith's thighs locked him in places.

They breathed, still speaking with their eyes.

Then lowering, taking it slow as Keith sank gradually taking all of Shiro's inches into himself. He was fitting him inside, taking him and caressing him deeply. Shiro's eyes grew heavy but his eyes remain fixed with Keith's as Keith pressed snug, bottoming out. Shiro groaned and Keith trembled, never feeling so much heat and fullness. Shiro's cock felt different than his toys, molten heat and silk smooth flesh stretched taut. It felt better, his own eyes drooped in realization as the sensation and feel made home in his brain.

The librarian closed his eyes as he sucked in a breath and then cracked his eyes opened before he sank more into the cushion, feet planting as his hands adjusted the grip on those hips. He pressed his pelvis up, driving those elusive centimeters in, his pelvis flushed to Keith's cheeks. The other chokes above him before a tumbling moan spills out unhindered. 

One of Shiro's hands leaves Keith's sides, fingers ghosting over feverish skin and skimming adoringly as he looks up at the other, hearts in Shiro's eyes. 

He relaxes, hips dipping, no longer holding the plunge.

"Baby," Shiro breaths trying to call his angel back to earth, wanting Keith to be there with him. 

The other's head drops down, chin meeting collarbone and those eyes blinking open. "Mm god Shiro," he huffs with a breathless laugh. "You're so deep and feel heavy inside," Keith's hands smooth over his stomach. 

Shiro chuckles and bites his lip. "Sorry baby, couldn't help but be closer." He teases.

Keith gives a small grind, ass rolling into Shiro's lap feeling that heavy length stir his insides. "No more playing," Keith growls as he begins to fix the other with a no-nonsense expression.

"Brat." Nothing but affection in his tone.

"Move for me." 

How could he deny such a request, he couldn't. Shiro was already devoted to Keith. No way in hell, he couldn’t do what was asked of him. 

His hands moved, squeezing small hips before curving over a narrow waist and then reaching for the undercarriage of Keith's ass, taking hold of plumpness. He hoisted, drawing Keith upwards, making him gasp and then Shiro's guiding his body making him roll as he fucks up and pulls Keith's down on his cock. Keith makes a sound, obvious surprise as his hands affix to Shiro's broad shoulders and he toss his head back, eyes wide and mouth open. He's soundless, mouth suspended agape.

Shiro is moving him and it already too much, overwhelming and good as Shiro's cock is hitting all the nice deep spots inside. His voice finally works as bitten off moans leaves Keith as he guided, made to work up and down, swiveled only to be drawn into the tempo again. 

Shiro exercising his strength as he manipulates his body.

Keith head snaps down and his eyes train on the other, watching as Shiro pants and gasps, his eyes trained upwards and connecting with Keith's. Shiro is focused, trying to please Keith. He gives a tiny smile between pants. Keith's hands wrap around, body leaning forward as he presses Shiro's face towards his chest. 

He wouldn't be a passive partner. 

Arms embracing, Keith uses his core and thighs to rise, move with Shiro wanting to make it good for him too. "Uh fuck! Shiro!" 

"That's it sweetheart," Shiro whispers reverently into Keith's damp chest. His fingertips dig deeper into Keith's ass, his pace speeding up as his thrusts turn rough.

Keith matches him but his soft cries begin to grow in volume as he loses himself in their joined pleasure. "Uh ahaa, Sh-Shi!" Keith's body jostled over and over as he moves, his thighs and ass slapping against Shiro's pelvis and balls. The librarian beneath is making his own breathy groans, low and wrecked, making Keith's pleasure twist higher with each sound he draws out of Shiro. 

They're moving perfectly, like old lovers as they chase their twin orgasms together, pushing one another, building off their rhythm. Keith's voice a musical melody of moans while Shiro accents with throaty groans, huffed out with each thrust. His body is glittered with sweat as he continually fucks up while Keith rides him to oblivion. His arms and thighs starting to burn with exertion, and he feels Keith subtle quakes.

They both close and Shiro is desperate to get Keith there and over the edge. Shiro wraps his non-dominate arm around that small waist, bracing Keith's weight to help guide his riding. His cock still disappearing, sinking deeply as his other hand snakes around and takes hold of Keith's own dick, slowly milking the dollops of pre from the flushed tip. Keith's a mess, dripping and lovely. "Want you to cum."

Keith gives a broken whimper as he makes space between them but not pausing his tempo. He looks down at the valley amid them and he whines as Shiro strokes him out of sync with their fucking. 

"Uhnn fu – you keep that aah up and I will," comes the broken reply.

Shiro chuckles strenuously. "Same," he swallows a moan and closes his eyes savoring the feel of Keith's body. "You're sucking me deeper and growing so tight that you're gonna squeeze every last drop out of me sweetheart." 

A small desperate whimper leaves Keith. 

Shiro takes notice, enjoying the ruining of Keith. 

"Fuck," Keith groans and then curses some more as he hangs his head, bangs of inky black sticking alluringly to his skin. Shiro leans up nuzzling the underside of a sharp jaw. He won't be able to last, not with Shiro's relentless cock nor the hand job. Keith bites his lip. Wanting to hold out, but it was to no avail. 

"Cum for me angel," Shiro crooned softly, near his ear before pressing feathery kisses against his heated skin.

In Keith's mind it was like a command or permission and he felt something snap and he arched into the upstroke of Shiro's hand. His dick twitched and began to release. One spurt and then another, as he began to erupt between them as he held on for dear life, fingers digging into meaty muscles as he came hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and bitten off cries came jumbling out of him.

It was intense, the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life.

Keith gasped, lungs starving as he finally comes down as his body went limp and he slumped against Shiro. 

He groaned while Shiro's labored breaths filled his ear as the other wasn't moving anymore.

Had he missed Shiro coming?!

Keith whined, speech failing him at the moment. 

Shiro cuddled Keith closer and rocked them as he enjoyed their sweaty closeness. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, his hands stroking a sweaty back. "I got you," he chuckled.

"You came," Keith rasped hoarsely. 

"I did and it was amazing," Shiro crooned calmly, voice gravelly and low. "I feel so good." 

"I missed it," lamented mournfully. 

Shiro laughed and leaned away, his hand tipping Keith's face to look down at him. "We'll have other opportunities, promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, as many times as it takes." Shiro winks at his younger boyfriend.

Keith snorts and laughs. "Dork!" Keith wouldn't miss Shiro's o-face next time. He vowed silently to himself, a promise that wouldn’t be broken.

* * *

The next time Shiro comes into work a few days after New Year's, he smiles at Pidge and greets her behind the main reception counter. Shiro settles down next to her and smiles. "Hey! G'morning." 

"Nope, it really isn't." The brunette says with a frown, before sliding over a flash drive. "You're lucky I’m the only one who saw this, I'm happy you two dummies are together and all, but please never fuck in the library again. Oh, and I better not find that on Pornhub unless you cut me some change." The amount of side eye she gives is heated. 

Shiro feels the burn and can't help, but sputter speechlessly as Coran speeds by with a squeaky cart.

Guiltily, Shiro sheepishly takes the flash drive and pockets it. "Thank you." He hangs his head.

"No one else saw your debauchery. Did you forget we had more cameras installed over the holidays?" Pidge asked, hissing between her teeth. Shiro did forget about that. "You both owe me." She snarks unhappily at her boss, glaring daggers at him. Shiro chooses not to look at her, he can feel the seething without witnessing it. 

"Mm." Shiro's noncommittal.

They both knew better. Shiro did owe her big time. 

He couldn't deny that she had did him a solid, a huge favor. That saved both of their asses, if anybody else had seen their indecent act they could report it or worse.

"Sorry Pidge, thanks for keeping this quiet."

She huffs. 

In that moment, Keith walks in ready for another day spent at the library unknown of what's transpired. Their eyes meet from a distance and they smile, nothing but love and heart eyes. Everything else melts away. Keith smile is bright, and he brandishes the sketch pad. “They’re finally ready, wanna see them?”

“Yes, I’ve been dying to see them.” Shiro forgets his mishap instantly as he comes around the counter.

Pidge groans, leaving before anything else nauseating can happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


End file.
